Elmo Variants
Other Elmo's World- Dragon Tales (8).jpg|Max|link=Elmo's World: Dragon Tales Elmo's World- Basements (10).jpg|Jack-In-A-Box|link=Elmo's World: Basements Elmo's World- Jellyfish (9).jpg|Jellyfish Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan|link=Elmo's World: Growing Things Elmo's World- Basements (11).jpg|Video Game|link=Elmo's World: Basements Elmo as a skunk.png|Skunk|link=Elmo world skunks Peacock elmo 2.jpg|Peacock|link=Elmo's World: Peacock Elmo's World- Bears (9).jpg|Panda Bear|link=Elmo's World: Bears Elmo's World- Sports (9).jpg|Football Player|link=Elmo's World: Sports, Elmo's World: Helmets Elmo's World- Beavcoons (8).jpg|Beavcoon|link=Elmo's world beavcoon Ewraccoon-Elmo-as-a-raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Ewtran(11).jpg|Boater|link=Elmo's World: Transportation Ewtran(10).jpg|Train Conductor|link=Elmo's World: Transportation Elmo's World- Tornadoes (8).jpg|Tornado Runner|link=Elmo's world: tornadoes Turtle and Rabbit.jpg|Tortoise and the hare|link=Elmo's world turtles Elmo's world- lemurs (8).jpg|Lemur|link=Elmo's world: lemurs Elmo's World- Otters (9).jpg|Otter|link=Elmo's world: otters Elmo's World- Ladybugs (9).jpg|Ladybug|link=Elmo's world: ladybugs Elephant is red.jpg|Elephant|link=Elmo's world: elephants Elmo as an Artist.png|Artist|link=Elmo's World: Drawing Elmo's World- Helmets (9).jpg|Motorcyclist|link=Elmo's World: Helmets Elmo's World- Helmets (8).jpg|Cannon Shooter|link=Elmo's World: Helmets Elmo's world- whales (9).jpg|Whale Doctor|link=Elmo's world: whales Elmoi woirld butterflys 10.jpg|Butterfly|link=Elmo's world butterflys Elmo as a dolphin.png|Dolphin|link=Elmo world: dolphins Elmo's World- Accordions (9).jpg|Accordion Player|link=Elmo's World: Accordions Elmo's World- Bear Cubs (10).jpg|Bear Cub|link=Elmo's World: Bear Cubs Ewtran(9).jpg|Pilot|link=Elmo's World: Transportation Elmo's World- Magic (9).jpg|Magician|link=Elmo's World: Magic 185px-Ewteeth-beaver.jpg|Beaver (Tickle Me Land)|link=Elmo's World: Beavers Elmo's World- Babies (Fanon) (10).jpg|Baby Duckling Elmo as a rattlesnake.jpg|Rattlesnake|link=Elmo's World: Rattlesnakes Red duck.jpg|Duck|link=Elmo's World: Ducks Untitled drawing (5).jpg|Elk|link=Elmo's World: Elks Elmo north american porcupine.png|North American Porcupine|link=Elmos world north american porcupine Elmo rhino.jpg|Rhino|link=Elmo world rhinos Elmo in tree.png|Tree Porcupine|link=Elmo world tree porcupines Elmo tutter.png|Tutter|link=Elmo world bear inthe big blue house Elmo babirusa.png|Babirusa|link=Elmo world Babirusa Elmo hungry hungry hippo.png|Hungry Hungry Hippo Elmo worm.jpg|Worm|link=Elmo's world: scatterpillar Elmo frog in tree.gif|Tree Frog|link=Elmo world pop goes froggio Elmo robot.png|Robot|link=Elmo's world rubbadubbers Elmo as a dinosaur.jpg|Dinosaur|link=Elmo's world barney & friends Elmo as a deer.jpg|Deer|link=Elmo's World: Deers Elmo as a pet bird.jpg|Big Blue Bird|link=Elmo's world follow that bird Elmo as a chutes and ladders player.jpg|Chutes And Ladders Players|link=Elmo's world chutes and ladders Elmo in a Trashcan.jpg|Trashcan|link=Elmo's world trashcans Elmo as a pencil case.jpg|Pencil Case|link=Elmo's world pencils Elmo as the progressive lady.jpg|progressive lady|link=Elmo's world progressive Elmo in elmopalooza.jpg|Elmopalooza perforner|link=Elmo's world elmopalooza Elmo as a care bear.jpg|Care Bear|link=Elmo's world care bears Elmo looks for clues.jpg|Detective|link=Elmo's world blues clues Elmo as pacifica dancing (1).jpg|Pacifica dancing|link=Elmo's world pacifica northwest Golfer.jpg|War Golfer|link=Elmo's world pacifica northwest Elmo as mysterio.jpg|Mysterio|link=Elmo's world mysterio Elmo as polka dot man.jpg|Polka Dot Man|link=Elmo's world polka dots Elmo as a colugo.jpg|Colugo|link=Elmo's world colugo Elmo as a bat.jpg|Bat|link=Elmo's world bats Elmo as a tiger shark.jpg|Tiger Shark|link=Elmo's world tiger sharks Elmo's World- Sharks (9).jpg|Shark|link=Elmo's World: Sharks Elmo as a bulldozer driver.jpg|bulldozer driver|link=Elmo's World: Bulldozers Elmo as barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson|link=Elmo's world bee movie Elmo as a spider.jpg|Spider|link=Elmo's world spiders Elmo as sandman.jpg|Sandman|link=Elmo's world spiderman Elmo as a mammoth.jpg|Mammoth|link=Elmo's world mammoths Elmo as pacifica dancing (1).jpg|Cinco De Mayo Dancer|link=Elmo's world cinco de mayo Elmo as pacman.jpg|Pacman|link=Elmo's world pacman Elmo's World- Gharial (8).jpg|Gharial|link=Elmo's world gharial Elmo as a walrus.jpg|Walrus|link=Elmo's world walrus Elmo as a basketball player.jpg|Basketball Player|link=Elmo's world basketball Elmo as a ping pong player.jpg|Twin Ping Pong Competitor|link=Elmo's world ping pong Elmo as curt connors.jpg|Lizard|link=Elmo's World: Lizards Elmo as manbat.jpg|Manbat|link=Elmo's world manbat elmo as a tribesman.jpg|Tribesman|link=Elmo's world tribesman Elmo as hulk.jpg|Hulk|link=Elmo's world hulk Elmo as kraven.jpg|Kraven The Hunter|link=Elmo's world kraven the hunter Elmo as Jay Jay.jpg|Jay Jay|link=Elmo's World: Jay Jay the Jet Plane Duck duck elmo.jpg|Duck, Duck, Goose|link=Elmo's World: Duck, Duck, Goose Elmo as nelly 2.jpg Elmo as nelly.jpg|Nelly|link=Elmo's World: Country Grammar Elmo the Toaster.jpg|Toaster|link=Elmo's World: Toasters Elmo as a mexician.jpg|Mexican|link=Elmo's world sombreros Elmo as a pear.jpg|Pear|link=Elmo's world pears Elmo as biggie.jpg|Biggie|link=Elmo's world the notorious big Elmo and giraffe.jpg|Giraffe|link=Elmos world giraffe Red gator elmo.jpg|Gator|link=Elmo world gator goal Elmo as Pat Sajak.jpg|Pat Sajak|link=Elmo's World: Wheel of Fortune Elmo's World Finding Nemo (10).jpg|Fish|link=Elmo's World: Finding Nemo Elmo as plum.jpg|Plum|link=Elmo's World: Plum Landing Elmo as charlie brown.jpg|Charlie Brown|link=Elmo's World: The Peanuts Elmo as a coyote.png|Coyote|link=Elmo's World: Wile E. Coyote ElmosWorldExcersise(10).jpg|Swimming|link=Elmo's World: Exercise ElmosWorldExcersise(11).jpg|Riding the Tricycle|link=Elmo's World: Exercise ElmosWorldExcersise(12).jpg|Playing Tag|link=Elmo's World: Exercise Elmo's World Dancing (10).png|Hula Dancer|link=Elmo's World: Dancing Elmo's World Games (11).jpg|Ring Around the Rosie|link=Elmo's World: Games (Fanoned) Elmo's World Games (12).jpg|Playing Basketball|link=Elmo's World: Games (Fanoned) Peek a Boo with Elmo and Lucy.jpg|Playing Hide and Seek with Lucy|link=Elmo's World Lucy Loud EWWP7.png|Flyboat Ewcats-lion.jpg|Lion Elmo'sWorldTheLoudHouse7.png|Lincoln Loud EWTAF7.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Elmo'sWorldWowWowWubbzy!5.png|Wubbzy Elmo'sWorldMaxandRuby7png.png|Max Elmo as Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Elmo's World Pretending (11).jpeg|Scottish Man|link=Elmo's World: Pretending Elmo's World Combs.png|Comb|link=Elmo's World: Comb Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Segments